This invention relates generally to a mixing device. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a disc-type mixing device useful for mixing, milling or kneading solids such as plastic materials.
There are known methods in which waste plastic materials are mixed with powdery fillers such as sludge and wood powder for the production of construction materials. The step of mixing or milling the plastic materials and fillers is generally effected by means of a Bambury's mixer or a biaxial extruder. Such known devices, however, suffer from a drawback that homogeneous dispersion cannot be accomplished even if the mixing step is conducted for a long period of time. In addition, with a mixing device of an extruder type, it is impossible to conduct the mixing at a suitably elevated temperature and, hence, the ratio of the amount of the filler to the amount of the plastic material cannot be increased to a desirable degree.